silentmobiusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Genesjs
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Silent Mobius Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro hi! i was snooping around on the SH wiki and i found da link lol''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) lol i wont tell anyone about the wiki''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) er....why?Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ....wut?Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) oh....well.....thank you for planning to give this wiki to me ^_^ i feel very grateful! but honestly, you created this wiki, so it is yours XD''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC)BTW, i couldnt handle having a wiki lol i dont get what you mean by "have". i mean, this is Wikia XD its everyone who is included in this wiki's wiki lol!Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) jyoooooooo dat isnt possible XD (about the giving ownership thing)Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:25, February 7, 2010 (UTC) no Crat abilities for meh plz! (or admin abilties, for dat matter lol)Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) well, i cant have full ownership ^_^' its just not right, in a way lol er.....just no Crat or Admin abilities for meh plz XD''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) lol, loyk i said, i cannot take ownership of this wiki! technically, you, Ryu, and I all own it XD. and its not just the edits, the real reason is that i hate having adminship. it makes me feel too important :P''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) yesh and yush''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) i didnt want to be nominated tho :P i even told Kag that i didnt want to be an admin OMG I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU!!! did you look at the Requests for Adminship page lately? Sonicrox nominated you for Rollback!Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) lol so joo will prob'ly become Rollback soon!Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) OMG! Gen! CG is on another one of his old accounts on SNN D:Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 15:20, February 7, 2010 (UTC) yep. thats him''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 18:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) meh. if you dont like'em, ignore'em. and if they need help, and you know they're gonna do that do you, then dont help'em''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 20:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) then dont help them. thats that. if you know they're gonna do that to you, then dont help them. and if they contront you by asking "why didnt you help?", say that "why would i help you if i knew you were going to call me annoying?", then show them evidence of when they did call you annoying. they'll realize their mistakes''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 20:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) y'ok, just make sure next time you have a rocket launcher, hit the enemy...well, i guess he deserved it *points to Soner's corpse* XD''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 20:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) lol k''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 20:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) i'm okay i guess.Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 03:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) noooo? idk''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 03:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) i see.... well i'll be glad to keep you company whenever jer lonely!Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 03:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) even more crossovers? crap. well, it is true, we already have enough crossovering series there (Castlvania, SH, Pokemon). but....i dont know if Mario would be a big problem...since theres Mario and Sonic At The Olympic Games...so the two series have already crossen over. but still, no one should be convincing anyone to make more crossovers. but i thought Twi only made the one Mario and Sonic story?Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 03:37, February 23, 2010 (UTC) yeah, he did mention it on the main page. he made the M&S page too. you're right, the Wiki is going downill bit by bit. i have a feeling that that wiki will be a war in no time. yeah, its probably smart to move everything over here, or SNN, before bad things start. quitting the Wiki temporarily might be neccessary also (though, if you dont mention it, people will put up your characters for adoption without a second thought >_< its happened before)Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 03:47, February 23, 2010 (UTC) well, i think they did. i'm not sure though''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 03:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) well, y'know some of the people there, they're the kind of people who would do that >_<. anyway, yeah, i moved Ramsey's page to here. i'll be moving Schism and Soner's page here too, soon. i'll be making some plans here, just in case things get worse over at SFW. heres my plan: *1) I'm going to move my SH crossovers to here. Then i'll come up with some more. You'll see why. *2) I'm going to abandon this account, and create a new one (i'll alternate between them between wiki), and i'll only save my other characters for things like SNN and Photobucket. and yeah...thats it i guess XD''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 04:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) well the Sunny the Hedgehog character wouldnt be heard of anymore, s'yeah''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 04:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) well, i g2g now, i'll cya tomorrow''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 04:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) i'm not going to yell at you. i have no comment at all about Kag leaving, because, well, thats his choice if he wants to leave or not. and chances are, hes gonna come back because he misses all his friends. PS, i have a few wikis to stay at (including this one, partly), but i'm going to try to stay at five particular wikis, under a new name''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 22:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC) .....yeah, its CelestialSun >> and yeah, it'd be good to still be called "Sunny" XD''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 23:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC) not the Pokemon Wiki, so much. but yeah, SHW, SNN, here, HRFW, TDW, and another wiki (i'll tell ya if you want to know). well, yeah, i guess the best thing would be to move away from the things that are stressful''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 23:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) yea, Silent Hill mixed with Sonic is pretty fun XDSunny Celestial I have a Pure Soul, thus, the Pure defeats the Unholy! 23:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Sunny Celestial is my Silent Hill fanchar X3 and i have an alternate version of her, when shes my Legend of Zelda fanchar *victory* this wiki? no XD i'll tell you what the two (i know i said one, but i forgot the other wiki XD) wikis are. Legend of Zelda Fanon Wiki, and Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann WikiSunny Celestial I have a Pure Soul, thus, the Pure defeats the Unholy! 23:36, February 24, 2010 (UTC) m'kay, cya!Sunny Celestial I have a Pure Soul, thus, the Pure defeats the Unholy! 23:44, February 24, 2010 (UTC) heelo!Sunny Celestial I have a Pure Soul, thus, the Pure defeats the Unholy! 23:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) er...what did the warning say? i didnt get to see it b'cuz Wikia crashed after i left a message on Cherrysan's talkpage, then after i finally got Wikia to work, the whole Internet crashedI dont suffer from insanity... I enjoy every second of it! 19:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) oh. hmm...i think i saw the first part of that message on the Shoutbox, but anyway, i is sorry for spamming VM's talkpage. i wont leave messages him messages like that anymore (or any other vandal)I dont suffer from insanity... I enjoy every second of it! 19:43, March 23, 2010 (UTC) kay--Clytemnestra Vidal I dont suffer from insanity...I enjoy every second of it! 23:33, April 4, 2010 (UTC) oh noez! i'll help you, Phoenix! XD (WB)--Clytemnestra Vidal I dont suffer from insanity...I enjoy every second of it! 23:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) i lefts you an email :P--I dont suffer from insanity... I enjoy every second of it! 23:26, April 7, 2010 (UTC) HAI BRO, WAZZUP? XD--Clytemnestra Vidal I dont suffer from insanity...I enjoy every second of it! 13:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) What is exactly what you were talking about?--Clytemnestra Vidal I dont suffer from insanity...I enjoy every second of it! 22:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo When is your birthday?--Clytemnestra Vidal I dont suffer from insanity...I enjoy every second of it! 16:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I know exactly how you feel, and I feel the same way about them, too. We'd best move all our pages from over there to here. But who knows? Maybe things'll lighten up over there....I doubt it though. Guy and Shelly are arguing, currently. And I saw that Kagi took you and Twi off of his friends list. What happened?--Clytemnestra Vidal I dont suffer from insanity...I enjoy every second of it! 03:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah.... Sorry I forgot about that XD. Ill go fix it. --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 01:22, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, if you're still on here, I accidentally exited out on Cam's chat... -_-' You might have to PM me again...Sorry. I'm as mad as a hatter 04:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) http://www.personalitylab.org/tests/ccq_hogwarts.htm (hugs back) Thanks, Gen, it mean a lot. But like you said, it won't be forever (thinks of forever and shudders), and you'll be able to get on from time to time. Water Nymph Studios 13:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokie. I is back, but you already know that. :P Dentist's office....was HORRIBLE!!!! DX Water Nymph Studios 22:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) No he didn't! D: After sticking my mouth with a needle and drilling in my teeth, he should've gave me one! Water Nymph Studios 22:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) OMG GUESS WHAT?! Fan game. :3-- 22:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know why. Plus of all teh new people and the stuff they create...I don't know, I guess I'm just not good with new Users.. Right. Sure, I can help! But how would you move the wikis to another server? A is for... 21:20, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay. Right. I don't use hte wikis to put any of my fanfiction on, except for the characters, but I haven't really made a new character page in a while, or updated any of my fanfics. Ouch...okay. A is for... 15:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Yeah, it is...I know I shouldn't have said what I did...and I feel really bad when I did... A is for... 16:47, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Mm... I don't know..little less than a month, I think.. Why? A is for... 17:06, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh.. A is for... 17:17, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I know, I know. Trust me, I've been in other relationships besides the two that you know of..though not very many. -Shima (Sorry, I couldn't log in) Right... A is for... 21:42, November 12, 2010 (UTC) GHHHHHHH *HUGSSUPERDUPERHARD* HAIIIIIII!--You can't spell "slaughter"~ ~without "laughter"! 17:48, November 20, 2010 (UTC) SQUEEEEEEE XD Nothin' much, just a project on Russia's Christmas traditions :U And how're you? :Oh, I didnt change it :U I just havent checked my email for a while XD I'll go find the message in a sec.--You can't spell "slaughter"~ ~without "laughter"! 23:10, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Ack! A is for... 21:15, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey :) A is for... 21:20, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but I won't be on until later. I have a choir/band concert I have to go to. A is for... 21:42, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, as I was saying when the stupid chat messed up...It kind of is...it's just something that lives in the back of my mind and makes me think of....very disturbing things. A is for... 01:42, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.... A is for... 01:53, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much...though I don't try and show it.. A is for... 01:57, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure...it just sort of...came there...A is for... 02:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) No...again, you are the only person to know...well, then whoever sees these..I'm not letting it control me..I just keep it back in my mind and keep the thoughts inside where they belong. A is for... 02:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) (nods) If I wasn't sure, I would be in therapy. A is for... 02:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I know..Hehe, okay. A is for... 02:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC) (hugs back) Hehe okay. A is for... 02:44, January 14, 2011 (UTC) lols XD I just havent been working on my sonic stuff for a while now. I needs to get new pics of my chars and get their profiles written and stuff. Ive gotten so behind D: --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 21:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Id never drink Red Bull o.O It gots cocane in it. and whats it got to do with getting behind? :s --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 16:00, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure.. A is for... 20:55, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I....can't tell you on here.. A is for... 21:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay.. A is for... 21:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay....thanks.. A is for... 21:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay.. A is for... 23:53, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Psssssst. Hey you. *Poke poke poke* Yeah you. *Wags tail* Hi :3 Do me a huuuuuuuge favor, and tell me to finish a dang book I need to read? Pleeeeeeeeease???? 38 I won't listen to me, but I'll listen to youuuu :'C And wow. Talking by talk pages... I haven't done this with you... in so long XD I kinda miss it :'C (XD) Miho the Wolf 07:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh yeah. But that's my school for ya. A is for... 20:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...it could've been worse, though, right? A is for... 20:29, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm very glad I wasn't. Okay, see you soon. A is for... 20:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC) *Sighs* Thanks... today has started off horribly already, so IDK how it's going to END. I'm already pissed and depressed... hmph. P.S. Nooooo.... but I bet you can't guess what my favorite word is :3 Miho the Wolf 21:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay I have a few, but try to guess one of em. Guesssssssssss :3 Miho the Wolf 20:24, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Nnnnoooooooooo...... :3 Miho the Wolf 20:33, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Nnnoooooooooooo...... :3 Miho the Wolf 04:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) He says that they "miss me", which, if they did, they haven't really shown anything to hint that they do. I know they don't miss me, and that they really don't care that I'm gone, since I've been watching them since I left, to figure out if I really have any friends there or not. He's tried to make me feel guilty about "leaving my friends", when I don't think I really had much friends there anways. I know what you mean about wanting you back then stop mentioning you and talking to you. It's happened every time to me when I came back, and it really made me feel "wanted" there. I do want to stay away, which is why all but a few pages of mine are gone from there. The collage thing is really sweet and all, but I hardly think anybody will go through with it. Trying to get members from that wiki to do anything ''together is hard. And about me helping the wiki? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! What, seriously, have I EVER done to help that place? Ban a few vandals, yes, but what else? Nothing. Which is why I've asked Flash to take away my adminship...which he has yet to do -_-. I don't care about the wiki anymore, and Kagi doesn't get it at all. Why, I dunno. He just doesn't. 'A is for...' 20:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) (takes the ice cream cone) Yes...and I hate it.. 'A is for...' 20:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know.. (crushes the ice cream cone) 'A is for...' 21:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Mhm. I only go on his XAT, the SFW and Da, and those are the only places he can find me. I don't go on many other sites. 'A is for...' 21:14, May 12, 2011 (UTC) True.. 'A is for...' 21:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.. 'A is for...' 21:24, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Right. Well, I don't want you getting involved anymore. You've done a lot to help already. 'A is for...' 21:27, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Mm 'A is for...' 21:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going back. And I don't think many of them think of me as a real friend, just another user. 'A is for...' 21:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Then what's good for me is to leave that wiki 'A is for...' 21:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Mmkay 'A is for...' 21:48, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Not really.. 'A is for...' 21:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't care 'A is for...' 21:53, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'm sure 'A is for...' 21:55, May 12, 2011 (UTC) (shrugs) Okay 'A is for...' 21:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't know.. 'A is for...' 22:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) (shrugs) 'A is for...' 22:04, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't care 'A is for...' 22:09, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Mmkay 'A is for...' 22:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry...but I won't be on tonight..I have a temp of 100.7 and I have to lay down.. I'm really sorry.. 'No good deed goes unpunished' 00:29, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ^_^ My temp broke a little while ago from 104 to 101 'No good deed goes unpunished' 11:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I guess you could say that. I just keep getting left behind in them, and now I'm wondering if RPing is even worth it now 'Scream: nobody will hear you' 15:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Um...I do. I still get left behind, but whatever. I'm probably going to take myself out of the RPs anyways 'Scream: nobody will hear you''' 21:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gen! I gots your massage. Sorry was asleep ^^; I don't stay up as late as I used to right now cause of school. I havent seen you online whenever I get on D: Usually when Im on the chat no one is on so I just exit the tab T^T and this week Ive been busy with the FBLA float for homecoming parade so I always got home late and didnt get on there to even check. --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 21:04, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Nps and yeah I see what you mean. Dont see how that person found this site though o.O --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 22:46, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hellos :3 I'm doing good. I prefer editing my pages here. Feels weird editing pages on SFW now. --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 00:48, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Cause it feels like forever since I've actually done stuff there. Also I have no clue who the majority of the people there are anymore. --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 00:09, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Yup. unfortunately >_< I guess its never gonna get better over there. --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 18:04, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hellos :3 http://youtu.be/w3J3Die9ErQ --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 01:24, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Im good :3 lol Yous? Ima make another one with them and also Genesis and Zack dancing Ponponpon X3 --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 23:31, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Nah its a program called MMD. Downloaded it a week or two ago but I barely figured out how to save as a vid a few days ago. I remembered you liked Sephiroth and I figured Id show it to you since I havent talked with you in like forever lol XD --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 23:21, May 30, 2013 (UTC) It is free :3 and its either hard or easy depending on what you want to do. If your just using the models and motion data that someone else already made then its easy but if you want to make your own models and motion data I think its pretty hard. I just downloaded it so I could make Sephiroth and Vincent dance girly dances X3 --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 22:49, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I get on around 6 --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 01:44, June 2, 2013 (UTC) http://youtu.be/oE3ncmpGKQ0 :3 --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 00:36, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Yush :3 I had to use that version of the song cause I'm pretty sure if I used the original it would get taken down since its from Japan. --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 23:41, June 5, 2013 (UTC) What happened to your internet? Life's been good c: Hows it been for you? --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 00:42, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Awwws X3 That's good. Didn't know yall were still together. Most people who got together on the wiki didn't really last. --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 02:42, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Cools X3 That's good :3 Glad to see yall are doing good ^^ --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 02:20, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Noes. Whats that? o.O --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 22:51, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Sounds interesting. Might read it when I start going to the library again :3 --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 01:35, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Oks. Im so behind on my reading DX I still haven't finished the Indigo Spell and theres like 2 or 3 others that I want to read as well not counting Odd Thomas. Found a good author on youtube named John Green and I've been wanting to read some of his books. They sound really good too --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 22:14, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Yush :3 He has a channel on youtube with his brother called Vlogbrothers. You might like his vids as well. --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 22:34, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Not much. Just work. Bought an Organization 13 coat on etsy and Im waiting for it to arrive :3 Thats all I can think of lol Yous? --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 23:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Oks laters :3 hugs Idk what the coat is made of but heres the link to it http://www.etsy.com/listing/103810385/kingdom-hearts-2-organization-xiii?ref=shop_home_feat and that thing about the nas is creepy o.o Reminds me of what I heard about the Xbox 1. Ohs and I work at General Mills. --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 00:31, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Lol I wouldnt be surprised if they did that lol XD I remember reading about the xbox 1 how there's a camera in the new kinect thing and that it has to be connected to play and something about how its always on and most likely watching you. Then something about buying used games wont work anymore cause you still have to pay when you put the disc in the system. There was some other stuff but those are the ones I remember more. --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 22:41, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Oks I went and looked at it. That thing has way too many problems DX Good thing I decided before that Im sticking with the playstation lol --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 23:14, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Oks. Talk to ya later. --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 23:36, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I dont really know much about it. Haven't thought of buying one yet either. Though I do think the controller is kinds weird having a screen on it. --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 23:32, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Woots! You should. The 3ds is cool. I got one for my birthday last year. --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 22:45, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I gots a black one. --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 01:12, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Cools :3 I always liked the black and red ds my brother had. Too bad they didnt have that when I got my 3ds :c Yush I decicded I should changed my sig since its been the same since I got on the wiki lol Didnt know what to chagne the words too though. Might chagne the pic again later if I find/make a better one --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 02:20, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I already gots it c: --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 23:34, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Yups ^^ Ive always loved the animal crossing series. I like how the put a lot more things in this game. You can change your pants and shoes! Though I dont have the shoe store yet. --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 00:26, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Cools :3 So she has the game already? --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 23:08, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Aww :c I thought Id be able to play on the island with her. --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 00:19, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hellos. Sorry for the late responce lol I dont really log into wiki stuff anymore. Wasnt really on the computer much actually since my phone gets on the internet and I hadnt been drawing as much before. Finally decided to get back on. Yeah Facebook and Kik are the easiest ways to reach me now a days. --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 21:06, May 18, 2014 (UTC)